


Jealous

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not a jealous man, but at that moment, he would have given anything to be the one who stayed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

He started to reach for her, to make sure she’s alright, but he was beaten to it by Agent Triplett.

"Jemma," Trip opened her blouse to check the extent of her injuries. 

By the look on Trip’s face, Ward feared for the worst. He kneeled down and grasped one of Simmons’ cold hand in his. 

He tried giving her an encouraging smile but he was afraid it only came out as a wince.

"You have to go," Simmons told him, her voice faint. "You have to finish the mission."

Ward shook his head, refusing to even think of leaving her side.

"Jemma, don’t talk," Trip told her gently as he frantically ripped the sleeves off his shirt to use it to stop the bleeding. "Conserve your strength."

"The mission," she repeated. 

"Go." Trip turned to Ward. "I’ll take care of her."

His knee-jerk reaction was to demand who did Trip thought he was to order him about, but Simmons gave his hand a weak squeeze. “Please.”

As much as he wanted to stay with Simmons, his knowledge of first aid was mediocre at best. It made sense for him to finish the mission and for Trip to stay with Simmons. He knew that. His heart, however, was another matter.

Ward gave Trip a long, meaningful look. Take care of her, it seemed to say. You’re holding my heart in your hands.

Trip met him look for look. I will, he replied. She is my heart, too.

Slowly, Ward let go of Simmons’ hand. Against his instincts, he stood up and turned his back on the injured woman. 

He had a mission to finish. 

For Simmons.

**Author's Note:**

> For rebeccasbaxter's prompt: I need Jealous!Ward ft. Trip fic like I need oxygen, someone get on this please.


End file.
